1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a loudspeaker system and a waveshaping unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Loudspeaker segments with segmented line array speakers and waveshapers (waveguides) are used in acoustic installations That permits sound propagation in the form of a cylindrical wave, which can reduce the propagation attenuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,593 shows a loudspeaker system with segmented line array speakers and waveshapers. The configuration of the waveshapers in particular at their transitions can however lead to interference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,167 shows a loudspeaker system with waveguides. In that case various waveguides can be arranged one above or one beside the other. In this case also interference can occur in the transitional region between two waveguides.
As general state of the art attention is directed to the documents U.S. 2005/0265570 A1 and U.S. 2004/0245042 A1.